A Ghostly Caress
by the croc
Summary: Roxas remembers and Sora sees. Roxas/Riku,  slight Sora/Riku bottom!Riku


**A/N: So this began as a much longer Sora/Riku story I was writing but I liked it much better as a one shot so it turned out Roxas/Riku, slight Sora/Riku. I'm putting up a page to vote so please tell me whether you want me to continue with this and to turn this into a Sora/Riku.**

**Warnings: Sex, boy/boy, tragedy**

**Pairings: Roxas/Riku, (sligh)Sora/Riku**

_Too-pale hands settle on creamy hips as eyes take in the smooth pallet, only marred with a few long, pale scars and already fading love bites, stretched wantonly before him. He can feel the smile that touches his lips and he leans down to press a kiss to a rosy nipple, pulling a sweet cry from his already over sensitized lover. He looks up through blond lashes from his place sucking on the now enflamed nipple to take in glazed over turquoise eyes, messy silver hair, and puffy pink, panting lips._

_"Mine…" The word resounds through his head and strangely it is not fully his voice, rather it's a little higher in pitch, a strange echo of his own far deeper voice. _

_The thought flits away as slim digits grasp his hair and pull him to those sweetly flavored lips, ones that tastes like tomato and chicken- probably from a sandwich shop he had found for lunch in between hunting himself and, and that's not quite right and running- and purely Riku. _

_He's distracted once again as the silver haired boy twists his tongue just right and pushes him off and flat onto the old, creaky motel bed before traveling down his skin with kisses, making sure to grasp his arm on the way down and, aqua eyes connected with his own blue, he leaves apologetic kisses around the wrapping of the wound he had placed earlier the evening, and going down on him, repeating that twist with his tongue in a far more sensitive place._

_Never a better place, of course, because Riku's kisses are always addictive and he suddenly can't remember where he got the knowledge to base that thought on because surely he'd never kissed the silveret before no matter how lovely his pink cheeks are after having come in from a cold rain…_

_He forgets his distraction once again when Riku lets his hard member go with a pop and he murmurs quietly as to not break the mood, "I need..." and he certainly does not have to complete his plea because he understands those hazy, lustful eyes and the needy vulnerability in his voice._

_Pale digits immediately reach for his delicate lover and he asks, his voice husky but still far too high, "And what do you need, love? Do you need me?" _

_Riku nods his head passionately, his breath hitching when his supple ass is cupped in a _too-pale_ hand before it moves on to grab lube from the black coat- that is his, he somehow knows, though he has never worn black combat clothing in his life- that has luckily fallen on the well worn bedside table in their haste to undress because there's never_ never_ enough time. _

_Propping himself up on an arm and letting his lover cuddle into his body with not a little amount of satisfaction he pours a good amount of oil onto his hand before pressing it to his lover's tight hole._

_A scream of, "Roxas!" immediately falls from puffy pinks lips as a too-pale finger breaches his prize and the world evaporates around him._

Sora shoots up, the sleep induced haze just there at the edge of his consciousness leaves him sluggish and oblivious as he buries his face in tanned hands, "Fuck! What the hell was that?"

A murmur, too low for him to understand but loud enough to hear, across the room reminds him of the company he had gained around two that morning and the reason he had not slept as deeply as he could.

He immediately stills and peaks through fingers and chocolate bangs, as he watches silver hair, glowing in the brightening sky outside his window, shift against the pillow and for a moment he imagines that long silver hair thrown back in ecstasy as hooded turquoise eyes watch only him and-

"_No!"_

He starts, and realizes the figure has long quieted and that he has been staring at still starlight hair for quite a few minutes before glancing around the room in search of that familiar voice. There is, of course, no one, as there shouldn't be.

He buries himself in his sheets and curls into his long abandoned blanket willing himself to forget the morning events and the morning dreams even if for only a little while.

Soon Sora falls into a fitful sleep not to be disturbed until a risen sun peaks through his window.

What he does not see, in his haste for denial, is the blond, ghostly figure kneeling beside the slumbering silveret. The supernaturally pale blond presses a palm to a creamy cheek with care that he does not press too far and ruin what he imagines to be a caress.

Pretty pink lips moan and dark eye lashes flutter and- "Roxas…" escapes those lips and the figure smiles a soft smile before leaning down and ghosting a kiss to lips but the charade is broken when a silver head leans into the palm as though seeking the touch that is not quite there and falls through the ghostly hand and into the pillow.

The moan of distress that sounds from sleeping lips echoes the disappointment in his lover's eyes.

The whisper of, _"Riku…"_ goes unheard by all as the blond ghost disappears in thin air.

**A/N: Tell me if you want me to turn this into a full blown chapter story- or if you don't!**


End file.
